Measuring the actual circumference of an object is often very difficult, especially in measuring the circumference of an irregularly shaped object. Attempts to do so can often lead to inaccurate results, which may negatively impact performance. For example in determining the appropriate size clamp required to be applied to an object, the effective circumference of the object may be required. If the object is irregularly shaped, the required clamp size is often very difficult to determine. Therefore, one may have to use trial and error to determine the appropriate sized clamp required.
One may have to guess at the appropriate sized clamp, use the guessed sized clamp, and then continue to refine the size of the clamp until the correct one is chosen. This may significantly increase the time required to complete the task. It may also lead to choosing an inappropriately sized clamp, which may negatively impact the performance of the clamp.
This is particularly problematic with airbags as it is often difficult to determine the effective circumference of the air bag assembly. To assemble an airbag, clamps may be used to create a tight assembly that is capable of fitting within the small compartments of the vehicle required for installation of an airbag assembly. The air bag assemblies, as designed, often require added brackets and have anomalies due to irregular airbag folding and compression, and various processing features such as stitching and laminate adhesives. With all of these anomalies, direct measurement of the diameter may not be possible.
Current prior art mechanism are not capable of measuring this effective diameter of the air bag assembly. This often requires one to use trial and error and continue to attempt to fit clamps over the air bag assembly until one properly fits. Having to guess the correct size often leads to the wrong sized clamps being used and potentially causing production delays. This can make it very difficult to order the correct sized clamp and can lead to delays in determining the appropriate sized clamp.
Nevertheless, some may use measuring devices in an effort to measure the applicable circumference of the air bag assembly. The current prior art measuring devices, however, may not provide sufficiently accurate results. The measuring devices often fail to replicate the pressure applied by the clamp to the air bag assembly and tend to result in larger dimensions than actually required. Alternatively, one must use different sized clamps and attach them to the air bag assembly under full pressure until the clamp closes properly. This, however, can be very time consuming and does not necessarily lead to an accurate result.
There is a need, therefore, for a circumference measuring gauge that can measure the effective circumference of an irregularly shaped object to determine to the appropriate sized clamp to attach. Specifically, there is a need for a circumference measuring gauge that can measure the effective circumference of an air bag assembly to determine the appropriate sized clamp to attach.